The present invention features a liquor bottle device for holding liquor. The liquor bottle of the present invention comprises one or more shot glasses, as well as a bottom chamber for holding ice to keep the contents of the bottle cool. A screw-on top cap is disposed at the top of the bottle portion and functions as an additional shot glass.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.